


Going to Hell (Might Not Be so Bad)

by LovelyGirl51



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sibling Incest, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl51/pseuds/LovelyGirl51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bay maybe, kinda...was attracted to Toby? My take on the Season 3 Episode 22 "Yuletide Fortune Teller" episode and how it should have turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Hell (Might Not Be so Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Also this is unbetaed, so I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Bold letters are Sign language only  
> Bold Italics are signed and spoken
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Incest ahead, but not really cause they aren't actually related, just raised as such.

‘Cush-thunk’ I think as I slid the pan of garlic knots into the oven, mentally supplying the sound even though I can’t actually hear it.

Not that I can actually hear anything, I don’t know how Daphne, well Bay now I guess, does it.

I can’t hear anything, I can’t hear someone talking to me, I can’t hear the background noise, I can’t hear my parents voice, I never knew I could miss such a small thing this much.

Let’s not even get into the whole weird Toby flirtation thing.

‘Speak of the devil’ I thought as I stood up from closing the oven with the garlic knots in it.

“Living in silence must be…amazing” Toby, ugh Tobias, said as he looked me up and down.

‘So weird’ I thought as I replied to him through signing “ _ **Ya, it has its good points.**_ ” ‘Now please stop giving me the bedroom eyes, they are making me uncomfortable…so why do I kind of like them?’ I think to myself.

“I’ve been thinking about taking a vow myself. There’s this 30 day program, in India.” He says as he walks closer to me.

‘Why do I find him so attractive, what is wrong with me, he’s my brother.’ I chastise myself as I find myself wanting to lean into him, maybe see if his cute little side bangs are as soft as they look.

‘NO, you stop that right now Bay, ugh Daphne, whatever, this oddly attractive, adventurous, and overall your perfect match, is. your. brother.’ I fight with myself, ‘Not by blood’ a traitorous thought says.

“ _ **That would be a vow of silence, not deafness, ha.**_ ” I say and sign as I fight the odd attraction that I feel towards him, this attraction never even existed until we came to this stupid (amazing) Wonderful Life land.

“This is gonna sound crazy,” not crazier than my sudden attraction to you, “but I feel…this…connection…to you. Like we were meant to be together.” No, don’t say that, I am fighting tooth and nail here to NOT jump you, you cannot say something like that to me right now.

‘Why do you have to be my brother? If we were strangers and I didn’t know about my life before this world I would not hesitate for a second to capitalize on this. Why do I have to know’

“ **We are, but not in the way you think.** ” I sign to him, though if it was more to remind me or to try to tell him, I don’t know. However, since I didn’t speak it out loud I’m gonna guess that it was more for me.

“I-I’m only in town for a few days, but there’s this cool teahouse nearby-” He starts to say, ‘Oh god do not ask me, if you ask me I am going to say yes.

“-Oh a-ha, thats just my phone, it vibrated, it’s just I got a text message. Ah see, text, and there’s just-.” I say as I move around him, anything to get away, one more minute and I would have probably shoved my tongue down his throat.

‘Why did you make that weird noise at the end?’ I think to myself as I open the door and go out into the freezing cold. That was so lame, granted what else am I supposed to say “Hey I feel odd attracted towards you too, in-fact I can barely control myself form jumping your bones and I feel wrong about that because in another world you are my brother?” Well, that would have gone over well.

Walking over to Emmett I expect the usual emotions that I feel when I see him, butterflies, increase in my heart rate, anything.

I feel a little shocked when none of those things happen to me, what is going on, why don’t I feel like that towards my own boyfriend, well I guess he technically isn’t in this world, but still. I mean come on, the very idea of kissing Toby sends shockwaves through my body and I am flooded with desire.

“ **What’s up with the McMansion? Whose place is this?** ” Emmett asks me as he looks around the outside of the house, God why can’t I feel for you what I now feel for Toby? What is happening?

“ **Long story. Thanks for coming. And now i need something else besides the truffle oil.** ” I sign to him as he stands from leaning against his motorcycle.

“ **What?** ” He asks me, well isn’t that a loaded question, I need to know why I feel like this for my kinds sorta not really brother. I need to know where my feelings for your scampered off to, I need so many things.

“ **I need you to kiss me.** ” I sign but add in my head ‘I need to know if this is all some fluke and my feelings for you mistakenly got placed in the Toby section of my heart. I need you to kiss me so I can know if we still have a spark or if Toby is now the only person I can think about.’

He looks shocked and starts to slightly shake his head “ **I don’t really see you like that.** ” He says to me. ‘That’s the problem’ I think, ‘I don’t think I do either.'

Feeling eyes on my I turn my head and there he is, his beautiful face looking at me like he wants to devour me alive, not that I would protest. I mean...eww, he is my kind-sorta-not really brother, that is just wrong.

‘Oh god he even waves cute, but I have to do this, I have to know’ I think as I turn back around and dive at Emmett grasping the arms of his leather jacket and pulling him slightly towards me as I lean up and forwards, kissing him.

‘Oh God, I don’t feel anything, nothing, no, not nothing, I feel longing, longing for…Toby. I want to feel his lips against mine, I want him to be the one I am kissing in the snow. What is wrong with me?’

I pull away from the kiss and stare at Emmett, I know now, I can’t do this, I can’t feel anything for Emmett. I’m not sorry I kissed him though, I had to know, and now I do, I don’t feel anything for him. The only person on my mind is Toby.

I stare at Emmett some more and see a shocked and pleased expression in his eyes as a little smile comes onto his face.

‘Did he feel something?’ I think to myself as I just turn around and walk back inside, seeking out Toby. I had to see him, I had to explain what he saw in the window. If I am going to be leaving soon I might as well enjoy my time while I’m here, after all maybe this is all just some twisted dream.

Looking into the living room I can see Daphne-uh Bay, trying to get our moms to calm down and for Regina to stay if the pieces of words I read from their lips are any indication.

‘I should be helping her’ I think to myself, but I just can’t find it in myself to care as I seek out Toby, I have to explain things to him.

There he is, looking out the front window with his arms crossed. ’Why must he look so attractive?’ I ask myself as I walk over towards him and tap his shoulder.

“ ** _Hey I need to talk to you about what you saw._** ” I say to him hoping that the excuse I came up with in the minute or two that I had when walking from outside to him, would get me that date.

“Hey no, I get it, you have a boyfriend-” He starts to say but I quickly cut him off, “ _ **No, Emmett is not my boyfriend. Look Emmett and I have been friends for a long time and sometimes we have felt things for each other. But he is starting to date this girl, Megan I think, and he thinks that before he goes any further into their relationship that he should figure out his feelings for me. So that was what that was, we only kissed because of that, I now know that I don’t feel anything romantic towards him, nothing. In-fact I actually kind of have these weird feelings for someone else,"**_  I take a deep breath, " ** _You._** ” I say/sign to him, my hands hurt a little after all the hurried signing and I feel a little bad for fudging the truth a little, okay a lot, but I can’t have this ruined before it even really got started.

He opens his mouth but doesn’t say anything, he just looks at me with a slightly guarded expression.

“You felt nothing at all?” He finally asks me, the guarded look still in his eyes.

“ _ **Nothing at all, he is like a brother to me.**_ ” ‘Like how I used to feel about you.’ I add in my mind.

“Good, I really do think that we are meant to be together.” He says as he uncrosses his arms and losses the guarded look, the bed room eyes are back, but they hold a deeper meaning than just sex, I can see affection and maybe, given enough time, even love.

He steps closer to me and puts one of his hands on my cheek, rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

“So teahouse?” He asks me as he looks into my eyes.

“I would love to, I love tea.” I reply as I lean in towards his mouth a little bit, entranced with its perfect shape.

‘Yup definitely going to hell’ I think as his lips meet mine and a spark of electricity jolt through my body.

‘Maybe being sent here wasn’t so bad after all.’


End file.
